dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Astarothfan/Rule updates
Alright I'm gonna get this blog out fast but basically updating the rules and then this blogs with this rule. If you want throw out other rules then please write your comments down below and I, as well as the other admins can see if this is a good rule. In fact the other admins must approve of them first before I use them just so we all have an understanding of the rule and what is expected of it. These are the set guidelines and rules for the Dxd fanon wiki, follow them and be rewarded with freedom of writing and being praised for your good ideas break them at your own peril. Edit 1 Alright I updated the crossovers see if this is understandable. Comments *This should be fairly obvious, but no bashing of the articles, or ideas of others. It is ok to critique, and give advice to the users, and see if they will take it but no mocking or shunning. *There should be no cussing or racial slurs of any kind, as many would take offense to it, and we really don't want to deal with ignorance like that. Fanon Articles *'You can not create an article unless you have an account, any and all articles created by an anon will be deleted promptly' *Articles must have some content, at least 5 paragraphs. Articles can not be made unless the user has expressly stated they will come back and edit it later. *The Fanon articles on this site are fairly liberal, you can do whatever you want in them, so long as it is based off of the info we know in the DxDverse. **To amend what I mean about the "Do whatever you want" you can not have any thing too graphic on your articles, such as Rape, or torture describing every detail. Also there really is no need for you to describe sex, if you want it in the story that is find, but this is not hentai so there is no need to describe it. *Keep the fanon articles in the fanon templates, the fanon templates are usually the same as the highschool dxd templates, but instead of highschool dxd its called DxD fanon. *Do not edit other users articles, unless given permission, or if they placed the wrong template in the article if that happen you may put it in its proper order such as putting the right template on there, or categorize it right. *You are allowed to do cross overs with other users on this wiki but do not do them unless given permission by the user of the article or universe you wish to cross over with. **Same goes with terminology if you want to continuously use them or even use them at all, ask the fanon user on this wiki of the term to see if its ok. If not don't use them. **Cross overs from other fictions (such as bleach or naruto) are strictly not permitted at all as this is the DxD fanon site and we would perfer you use what is already established in the story. ***This means don't use the characters from other stories, don't use the terminology from other fictions and don't use the world from other fictions. *If you want to use characters from the actual story you must create their character bio, and then place your name on that character's page, this is to ensure no one mistakes anyone for it being cannon, as well as making sure everyone has their own versions of these characters locked. (Example:Vasco Strada (Astarothfan)) **Articles for characters can be created at your own discreation, but if a character is a focal point of your story it is recommended that you make a page for this character as soon as you could. **There is an exception to the make your own article rule, as you can just simply link the page of an item in use, as it doesn't describe the users, or anything that could possibly be mistooken as canon to the story. *Articles that have not been edited in a month, will be considered abandoned and will have an abandoned tag on it. **The exception to this rule is the author may still be online and does not need to edit anything, if the author of the article is still active no such tag will be placed. **The author of the article can also request for the abandoned tag to be put on an article if the author no longer wants to edit and no longer needs it. ***Note:An abandoned tag will be virtually thought of as a deletion tag unless the author request it not to be. *Categories of the fanon Articles should be consistent of what the article is. **You must create a category consisting of your name, for clarity of whose article is whose. **Fanon categories should only be used for fanon articles. **Fanon Categories should be separated from cannon categories, as cannon categories are simply categories of articles that are based off of the actual characters of thee Highschool Dxd franchise (Example: Issei Hyodou (Astarothfan) although his plot is fanon his character is still cannon to the story.) Users *Users and editors on this wiki are considered to be authors, basing their ideas off of the Light novels of Highschool DxD. **If a user will not be able to edit for a week or more, they can request a absent tag for their profile, and one will be provided for them, or they themselves can place it on there themselves. **If you are going to copy and paste it from another wiki, get the permission from the wiki's admin. Pictures *You can upload any pictures you want, except that of gore or porn. There is no reason for any user to upload such pictures. **Images that are uploaded to the wikia must be used immediately, no exceptions. Questions *If you have questions about these rules ask a local admin, as they will know what is ok and what isn't. Category:Blog posts